Living Without Chad Dylan Cooper
by jayy.lovess.channyy.411
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper goes to war in Afghanistan, leaving everything behind.Sonny and her 2 children now have to adjust to not having Chad around the house. Summary sucks, the story is better, i promise!  Not continuing anymore, see chapter 3 for more info.
1. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if it's terrible. This story is in response to PurpleTwilight9720's SWAC competition :) **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT, And Never Will, Own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Chad's POV**

Today was the day I had to give up everything. I was going to war for the first time. My family and I were in LAX airport, waiting for that dreadful call. I looked at all of them, my beautiful wife Sonny, my amazing son and daughter, Jace and Jess and my Mom and my brother, Carl. I was going to miss them all, so much. "Will all soldiers please report to Gate 25," said the intercom. I saw Jess start to cry, and I picked her up. "Don't worry, babygirl, Daddy will be home soon," I said, wiping her tears,

"Pwomise?" she asked. I held out my finger.

"Pinkie promise," I said. Next, I went to Jace. He pulled me (and Jess) into a tear-stained hug. "Bye Daddy, I'll miss you," he said. I patted his blonde hair and put Jess down.

"I'll miss you too, buddy. Look after Mommy for me," I said, and he nodded. Mom and Dad came over next. Mom was trying to hold back her tears. Carl just looked sad. "Son, I am so proud of you," Mom said, hugging me. "I'm sure your father would be so proud." I smiled as I remembered my father, doing exactly the same thing, apart from he never returned. Carl hugged me and gave me a pat on the back. "Go on, little brother, do us proud," he said.

"Thanks, buddy," I replied. I then had to do one of the hardest things I had ever done. Say goodbye to Sonny. I took her hands in mine. She looked at me and I saw a tear drop down her beautiful face. I brushed it off. "Don't worry, Sonshine. Everything will be ok," I said.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Chad. Nothing will ever feel the same again," she said. We kissed for what seemed like hours.

"I love you, Shortstack. I want you to have this," I said. I pulled out a white envelope from my pocket and pressed it into her hand.

"I love you too, but what is it?" she asked.

"Open it up when the children are sleeping, then read it," I said. More tears came as I hugged her for the final time. "Goodbye my Sonshine, I love you." I pulled away and walked towards the gates. I turned around and saw Sonny with Jess in her arms, waving. I smiled. I missed them already. I headed for Gate 25, and I was there in no time, I sat down on one of the chairs. "Excuse me, is someone sitting next to you?" said a voice. I looked up.

"No, sure, you can sit there," I said, and the man sat down and took off his sunglasses. "Hey, you look familiar. Are you Tawni's husband?" I asked. He smiled.

"I am. You're Sonny's husband, Chad Dylan Cooper," he replied. We shook hands. Suddenly, I thought, this experience wouldn't be too bad after all, now I had a friend.

**So what did you think? Please review, I need constructive criticism :) The first 5 reviewers will get a shout-out in the next chapter, and a virtual cookie :) *hands out virtual cookies***

**Please R&R, thanks, and God bless :) **

**Jemma :)**


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Hey there again! I would like to give a massive shout-out to my first reviewers: RainbowConverse323, Isa, Twinklies, luckyme123, Harry Potter is BEAST, LiveLaughPeaceChocolate and my first followers: BrandNewEyes929, Butterfify, CheekiiCharlie08, CAEH1995 and LiveLaughPeaceChocolate. Thank you so much :) here are the virtual cookies I promised *hands out different flavoured cookies*. This chapter will hopefully be better than the first one, so please read and review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT, And Never Will, Own SWAC. However, I Do Own This Plot And The Characters Jace And Jess.**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad's mother drove me and my sleeping children home from the airport. I insisted she didn't have to, but she did anyway. Today had been a long and very emotional day, and I was looking forward to going home. We approached our house and I woke Jace and Jess up. They looked at me sleepily. I picked Jess up and Jace got out of the car. "Thank you very much, Lynn," I called.

"It's no problem, anytime. If you need anything, then just call me," she said, and drove off. It was getting late, so I decided to put the children to bed. We had eaten pizza at the airport, which had made us all tired. I went upstairs and laid Jess down on her bed. I got her dressed and ready for bed. "Mommy, stowy pwease," cooed Jess in her cute little voice.

"You want a bedtime story, do you?" I asked her. She nodded, and Jace came in.

"Yeah, please Mom, can you tell us a story?" he asked, jumping onto his bed. I sighed.

"What story should I tell?" I asked them. They looked at each other, and Jess said, "A Mommy and Daddy story," she said. I decided I would tell them about mine and Chad's first date- yes, the one where he was water-sick over me. "OK then," I said, and I began the story. No sooner had I started the story, I heard snores coming from their beds. Both had fallen fast asleep. I smiled to myself, and tucked them both in to bed. Jace looked like me when he was sleeping, however, Jess on the other hand, looked so much like a brown-haired version of Chad. I turned the light off and went out of their room. I went into the bathroom and had a shower, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I had one more thing to do before I went to sleep: read that letter. I went into my room and jumped on to my bed, like I used to do when I was little. I ripped open the envelope and began to read.

_To my one and only Sonshine,_

_As I am writing this, I am sitting on our bed watching you sleep. It is a beautiful sight. Your brown hair falls perfectly around your face, covering your eyes. Every night, when I wake up, I see your beautiful face and my heart skips a beat. I lay there for a few minutes and then take hold of you. I go back to sleep, dreaming happy dreams of you and me ._

_Sonny, I want to tell you that I love you. I love you more than there are words or stars. I love you more than anything else in the world. There will never be a day when I stop loving you, it would kill me inside. Every night, before I go to bed, I pray to God that I will never stop loving you. Ever._

_I will miss you and the children. Every day, I look and see how beautiful our two children are. Jess has your hair, my eyes, and your nose. She has your smile, and when she laughs- oh Sonny, when she laughs, I remember our first kiss, our long walks on the beach at night. She has your laugh. However, Jace has my blonde hair, and green eyes. He's got your nose and my smile. I'll miss his crazy tricks he plays on us, and I'll miss the love he gives to his little sister. I will miss Jess, her cute little baby language she talks and her toys being scattered around the house. But most of all, I will miss you. I sometimes wish I could stop time and just let it be me and you, Jace and Jess as one big happy family._

_Sonny, I know you think I am brave and fearless for doing this job, but I'm not. I'm really scared. Scared of what the consequences could be, I don't even want to think about it. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I hate the fact it requires so much commitment. _

_I promise I will do you and our family proud. I am about to fall asleep, so I guess this is the time to stop writing and get some sleep._

_Once again, I love you Sonny, and I will write at every possible moment._

_Yours forever, Chad._

I was crying my eyes out. That letter really touched my heart, and was so sweet. "Mama, pwease don't cry," I heard a voice say. I looked up and I saw Jess standing in the doorway. I went to her and picked her up- and cried even harder, because she looked like her dad. "Did you have a bad dream, Jessy?" I asked her. She nodded, and said, "But it doesn't matter. Why are you cwying mommy?" she asked innocently. I went in to bed and placed Jess next to me. "Because I read a sad story, that's all," I said. I couldn't tell her about the heartfelt letter, it was too much. "Now what was that bad dream you had, Jess?" I asked my daughter.

"I was crying and then my tears made a puddle and then the puddle got bigger and bigger and-," I hugged her.

"It's ok, Jess. Your Daddy used to hold me in his arms whenever I got scared. You just get some sleep now, Mommy's here," I said. Jess looked at me and smiled sleepily.

"Mommy get scared?" she asked

"Sometimes, but not when I've got you," I replied, and we both fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Nearly 1,000 words! The letter made me cry as I was writing it *sobs*. I'm sorry the ending was a little bit crappola, but it's all I could think of. Thank you to all the reviewers and followers, you've kept me going, I feel so blessed to have you all :) Please, keep on reviewing, I need more feedback :)**

**R&R, thanks and God Bless!**

**Jemma :)**


	3. Very Important Author's Note

**A/N: Hey there! I've been thinking lately, and I'm really sorry, but I'm going to change my story "Living Without Chad Dylan Cooper" to a totally different and better story called Five Days. It's because I haven't been able to come up with any more ideas for it :( If anyone wants to adopt my old story, then just PM me. Thanks, and I hope you'll understand!**

**Love, **

**.channy.411 :) **


End file.
